Moons Across The Ocean
by ArchNecromancer
Summary: Living in the Tokugawa Era of Japan, Oni kind is hunted into extinction or flees to solitude. Raiu, is no different. Hunted by human and Oni alike. Power struggles as the Royal pureblood race fight for dominance, Humans seek to use the power of the Oni for their own greed. Seated on a double edged sword, Raiu must overcome, so she can survive. This is her story.
1. Prologue: The Silent Tomb of Promise

A/N: Hello! Welcome to the first Chapter of Moons Across the Ocean! This is an OC Fanfic of the Hakuouki verse. Please be aware that this story does not follow the events of the Characters/Games. It is set in the anime Verse however it focuses on My character and aside from mentioning a few characters here or there, has nothing to do with them. Therefore this is an AU Hakuouki fic. No, Chizuru does not star in this story and no it isn't wish fulfillment either. If you read, you'll see what I mean.

I do not own Hakuouki in any way shape or form. I do however own all other characters aside from those of the Hakuouki Series. All OC's belong to me. Do not steal, thank you.

* * *

Rain poured in torrents, beating down into the dry earth with such force it churned the ground into mud puddles. Red hair hung limply, soaked with rain as her upturned face watched the soft pink petals drop to the ground. Her sharp features relaxed slightly as the rain continued to strip the sakura tree of its fragrance. The only sound she herself could hear was the drumming of rain upon earth and roof. Lilac and violet eyes searched the dark, grey sky above.

Her Hakuma almost stuck to her legs, her white hatori, however, clung to her frame, giving her a slight chill as waves of water ran down her arms and back. Her hands rested listlessly at her sides. Red stained the once green grass, mixing with the water in slow curling wisps. She closed her eyes. The flash of steel and clang of metal had them opening within a second. But no sounds of fighting met her ears.

No. It was simply the remnants of the actions that had occurred only moments before. The flash of metal in the night. No doubt it would haunt her for all of her remaining days. Her left hand twitched. The cold chill of spring rains creeping up her arm, causing it to numb. Those tiny stinging needles of sleep that had become a known annoyance over the years. The same numbness that would never again leave her right arm which still hung limply. Red blood dropped slowly from the fingertips of her right hand to the puddle at her feet. Their splashes causing small flowers to bloom in the otherwise pure water before they were swept away, only to be replaced.

_'For what, did I fight? Was this truly all for naught? All in vain? To end with little more then a bloody, scarred earth...For what use, do I serve, now, or ever? To live or to die...so easily...And to throw it away, in a war we cannot win...Humans are foolish. But the heart...Is far more so.'_

Slowly her eyes closed as the sound of rain grew heavier around her. The only sound in this otherwise, silent tomb of forests. She could hardly hear her own thoughts. The ragged breaths that swelled and deflated her chest. The sound of a walking corpse, dead without dying. Her heart did not stir, or make a beat she could hear. The sleeping demon inside of her made not a sound as she turned on her heel, turned her back to this battleground of silence. Her bare feet splashed in the puddles as she moved slowly, feeling the very weight of all her years settle like a mantle around her. Water streaked down her cheek as her eyes opened a sliver to watch her path. Silent as a ghost, she retreated into the ever welcoming branches of the towering trees.

A sword stuck in the ground, tilted at an angle. The earth was disturbed by feet and movement, ripping up the soil and displacing it. Water cascaded down the blade. It's deep black hilt simple in design. The saffron sash tied around the top and flowing lifelessly in the small drafts caused by the skies downpour. Sunk deep into the earth, red pooled around it's base. The only other color, in what seemed to be a dull, dismal grey world. The last tribute she could leave, the last promise she could make. For her. And, for them...


	2. Short Story: The Sakuras Roots

_A/N: Hello! Welcome to MATO! This is the first short story I have Written for this fanfic, it, like the whole series, focuses on my OC Raiu, the Grand Monk Tajima Makes his first, out of story appearance here. R&R's appreciated. You'll find a glossary at the bottom for terms you don't know._

_I Do not own Hakuouki. I do however own all of the OC's in this story._

* * *

_'The oath I swore at that time...who would've thought it would lead to this!' _

Raiu lowered her head, gazing out into the pale white mist that covered the ground, creeping closer to the edge of the brown wood which made up the outer porch that surrounded the temple. Thick tendrils of fog wove their way up the dark bark of the nearest Sakura. The white vapor mixed with the already pale and bright pink petals before consuming them as the blanket of silence crept closer. A small splash caught her attention as eyes briefly darted to the pond that took up a good medium sized portion of land that was located behind the temple. Wood and stone mingled together to create a pathway down from her current position to the center of this pond. The splash had come from one of the large, multi-colored carp residing in the deep green water, as it's fins broke the surface.

This little garden, a mixed array of rocks, flora, and water was a garden that had naturally occurred . Every time she saw it, it still astounded her to realize that this small, serene place which she found so peaceful on most days, had not been carved by human hands. Nature was magnificent in all her forms. But, This small haven, had to be her most beautiful face. Even though the pathway leading out to a small gazebo in the center of the pond (Which had actually been built over-top a long plot of earth that had also occurred naturally) had been built by human hands, it still did not take away from the natural beauty of the place. But it did not add to the beauty either, it was just there to allow one to view such a calm, lovely vision from another angle.

Humans never ceased to astound her. Whether it be from destroying something so foolishly and then wondering why it was broken, to creating such lovely slices of what must truly be heaven. Raiu had seen many such beautiful gardens in her travels. But none of those which had been created by mortal hands could compare to natures own prowess. A rare faint smile lit the females lips, although it did not meet her eyes, they were set alight by some inner appreciation. Even as the dancing mist obscured the scene from view, and her eyes had closed, leaving a blanket of darkness before her, she could still see clearly, not only the ethereal beauty of the scene moments before, but the events which lead her here to this very spot.

Crimson hair fluttered restlessly in the faint wind which blew through the fog, sending thick white clouds over the dark polished wood floors only to come up short, and climb up the souji doors to the temples tiled roof. A faint bell tolled in the far off distance, probably from somewhere else in the temple signaling the monks to rise. But she wasn't paying attention to any of that. No. Her thoughts were drifting through the events of the last year and a half. Her flight from the Islands of Hokkaido, through Edo, and to Kyoto. For a split second, her heart lurched in her chest. One red silk covered hand moved to rest over the pounding organ,the kimono folds rustled against each other as a grimace lit her face.

_'Home...'_ How foolish that now of all times her heart held such a yearning to cross the lands and waters which blocked her passage back to her origins. But she couldn't return there. Not yet. _'Not ever'_, she suspected. Such a fool she had been to trust Gabriel's Rose*****, a fool and a coward. She had the ability to end them, to expose them, but what had she done? In a moment of sentimental angst she had turned tail and ran upon finding out their true motives for her. Anger reared it's ugly head, contorting her face into a vicious snarl akin to the masks performers used to portray the faces of demons. And then it was gone, as quickly as it had come. She wouldn't make the same mistake twice. Though the sect had raised and protected her, confined her and made her swear vow and oath to them, taught her everything she knew to this day: She could not forgive them. No. She would not forgive them. Ever.

Perhaps it was because they had betrayed her trust, trying to mold her into something she was not? Or perhaps it was because she had gained the knowledge that everything they had taught her, told her, had been a lie. Before she had left, she had contemplated selling the bastards of the sect out. Now, she wished she had. Hindsight was a pain sometimes. But at the time, it had seemed like a good idea to simply spare the men who had raised her, if only out of gratitude for protecting her or teaching her the ways of life. Sadly, they didn't appreciate her efforts, so she had been forced to flee. Even now, she had to be cautious of where she went, who she talked to, how long she stayed, and how much attention she drew to her whereabouts. So far, she'd managed to lay low in Kyoto for the better part of a year, and she had not yet been pursued. But it was only a matter of time before some word got out.

She didn't know how far she could trust the Monks of this temple to keep her safe. A few were formerly Loyal to the Sect themselves, and had switched allegiance to her the moment she had appeared. Others, had been loyal to her from the start. But if she had learned only one thing from the sect, it was that there were eyes and ears everywhere. For now, she simply had to trust in those who had proven loyal to her.

**"My my, someones deep in thought. Such a rare sight to see, Mi'lady so entranced in her own thoughts , to the point that even this old man can sneak up on her." **The light hearted taunt brought her out of her thoughts with a chuckle of her own. She hadn't even heard the male approach. Turning to face him she found the fog had dissipated greatly in the moments she had been staring off into space. Lilac and Violet feline eyes locked onto the elderly monks person. His lips were large, always carved into a permanent smile, many wrinkles lined skin darkened by the suns kiss, his cheeks slightly sagging from old age. His nose was well rounded with a broad brow. Thin dark eyebrows arched over his small eyes, black as coals in ash. A soft dusting of white hair lined his scalp, no longer then a half-inch thick. Large ears could catch the slightest sound, even as old as he was. Under both eyes the skin was slightly red, it always had been. And she'd never dared to ask him why.

But although his face was kind and mirthful, and despite the twinkle of laughter, his eyes held a deep sorrow unknown to most beings of this world. A sorrow which ran so deep it was nearly impossible to explain but could be felt with such a force, it would knock you off your feet if you sought to try understanding or comprehending it. A slight chuckle escaped this male, clad in a series of robes which hid his frame completely. But she knew he took good care of his body, and as frail as he appeared, it was far from the case. The lowest and secondary layers were black, and the top layer was a deep red. Instead of an Obi, as one would expect from a person in a kimono, a heavy saffron sash settled over his right shoulder and draped around his body in folds. Typical monk wear for many who traveled. But only another of his kind would know what lay beneath all that innocent cloth. This male was one of the many Sohei of the temple. But like most of the Sect, Gabriel's Rose put on a face. The face of this particular temple was Buddhism, but underneath that, were warriors well trained in the art of combat.

And this man, was the only person, out of the hundreds stationed inside this temple, that she could trust without fear or doubt. Between his fingers he rolled a set of purple prayer beads, watching her with that same amused expression as always.

**"There you go again, staring at me like I've turned into a troll."** He teased, snapping her once more from her thoughts with a furious blush coating her cheeks upon realizing she'd been caught entertaining her own thoughts once again. "A-ah! Sorry..." He simply laughed as she ducked her head in apology, folding her arms over her chest after slipping them into her kimono sleeves. She turned her body and gazed out to the pond once more. The morning sun casting a dull glow to chase away the night and remains of fog and causing the golden threads which embroidered the many patterns of her dark red, and purple kimono layers to glint in the dim rays.

"Truly, I did not mean to stare Lord Tajima. My thoughts of late have all but consumed me I'm afraid." Here she sighed as her shoulders slightly sagged. She was starting to over-think things and soon enough she'd be jumping at every shadow again, as she had when she first arrived at her current refuge. The monk made a discontented grunt in the back of his throat as his fingers continued to harass the beads in his hand. Turning to gaze with her, out upon the mornings light.

**"You talk as if you've offended me."** Here he released another chuckle. Raiu liked the sound of the old mans voice. Whispery with age, but still strong and gruff. She had no doubts in her mind that this man had once been quite the looker. But before she could further get lost in her thoughts, he spoke again.

**"Something troubles you deeply my dear, you are frantic with worry."** His voice had changed, taking on an undertone of wisdom and concern. She was momentarily stunned. But as he turned to look at her face, she smiled. She could never hide anything from those knowing eyes. "It's the Akuma, and the Sect. Why haven't they come for me, like they have in the past? An Ill omen blows in on the wind, I can taste it. But I can't tell from which direction this plague will come...it's...its_ frustrating!_"

Raiu was not one to lose control of her emotions. In fact she had been literally beaten into being able to control them. But there were times when that control inwardly slipped. As was evident in her voice. Rarely, did it ever show on her face like it did now. Fear shook both sound and body. But it was reasonable fear. The Akuma***** were ruthless, near as bad, if not worse, then the Iga and Koga who had fought so bitterly all those centuries ago.

**"Do you see that Sakura?"** The monk spoke after a moment. While she didn't understand what his question had to do with what she had said, and she told him as much, she waited to hear his words.

_"Although it stands alone on that piece of land, surrounded by water, which year after year steals away at the soil which holds it's top roots firmly in place, it still stands strong. It does not fear that the water will over-come it. For it's roots are long and deep, burrowing further down below the soil then what the naked eye can visibly see. So while the water may wash away the dirt and soil that holds it strong above: it cannot carry away that which holds it firmly in place below.*"_ He spoke simply.

But this confused Raiu even more for a moment, before her body visibly relaxed, letting the monks words seep into her skin instead of trying to force her mind to wrap around and understand the words. But getting her mind to relax and stop over-thinking the wisdom she had been given was another matter altogether "Are you saying that as long as I stay in one place I'll be fine?" She had clearly misunderstood what he had meant, which was soon confirmed by his sigh and pointed look, telling her to give it a bit more thought, without thinking too much.

The secondary bell rang, signaling for the monks to gather for meditation, or training. But she was lost in thought so she didn't hear his words. Still, he waited patiently for her to come with the correct answer he knew she desperately needed. And once she actually stopped trying to decipher the meaning behind the rather simple piece of advice he had given her, she actually did understand, well, to a point anyway.

"I see, I think. Thank you, Tajima" She turned to beam brightly at the Monk who chuckled in full and reach out his hand. Placing it gently upon her head she blinked for a moment, as he stroked her hair. Her eyes fluttered closed, and like that, the heavy warmth vanished like the mist. Her eyes opened to see his retreating back, no doubt to make his rounds of the temple.

"You've grown into a fine young lady, I'd be proud to call you my grand-child someday."

The words left her dazed for a moment, and caught her off guard, like his words so often did. What had he meant by that? With a sigh, Raiu straightened up and gave one more glance to the now bright, sunny garden, before turning and walking down the pathway opposite the direction the monk had gone. She decided not to worry about his last comment, as it would only lead to a headache.

_'As long as I trust in those both close to me, and those I cannot see within reason, to support me...I have nothing to fear from them. After all. They are leagues away from me. But still...'_

She stopped mid-stride, gazing out over the temple grounds, many monks, and trainees were practicing with long bamboo-like rods. Twisting and turning them in intricate movements. The loud crack of the ends of these staffs resounded throughout the courtyard as they moved as one. Staffs moved hand over hand, bodies arched and swept the long poles outwards before slamming them down onto the stone yard with another resounding crack.

_'I would like to see, the Moon gliding across the ocean's waves, one last time.'_

* * *

* This piece of advice is the way most Buddisht monks speak. You are free to interpret the meaning of it how you wish. However, don't THINK about it, otherwise you won't get the meaning.

Sohei- A type of Warrior monk found all across japan. They typically pose as traveling monks.

Souji Doors- Thin rice-paper doors typically found in temples and most Japanese homes in the Edo period. They are sliding doors. They can be decorated with designs or left plain.

Gabriel's Rose & The Akuma: I can't tell you anything about GR just yet, other then they are a Sect posing as a christian religious group. As for the Akuma, I can't tell you much either, other then they are the Oni of the Southern Cardinal Mark. Raiu, is of the Oni of the North Cardinal Mark. Buuut I can't tell you any more then that. You'll have to read and find out :3


End file.
